


Hairdressing and Romancing

by xiaohao (wydryn)



Series: hairdressers and love lives [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: I've been writing this instead of sleeping for ten days, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, i accidentally added one of my cats i swear i didn't mean to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:25:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wydryn/pseuds/xiaohao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungcheol was watching Jisoo cutting a customer's hair, when a tearful man burst into their shop.</p><p>Seungcheol and Jisoo have been together for four years, but they've never met someone like Jeonghan before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i'm procrastinating writing my deanmus fic (yeah yeah i like hp too much leave me) so i wrote this instead. 
> 
> please enjoy!  
> please note: i still have no clue how to add italics on this damn site, so it kind of alters the tone. 
> 
> crossposted on aff (under user chinalinetrash)

Seungcheol watched Jisoo from the back office, as he carefully cut the edges off a costumer’s newly coloured hair. He was precise, smoothing the hair between cuts. The boy’s hair was now a brown, unusually, as he normally went for bright colours. Seungcheol was curious as to why he had decided to change, and made a mental note to ask Jisoo later.

Suddenly the door burst open and a tearful man burst in. He had a hood up, even though it wasn’t raining, and his face was red with exertion, matching his fast breathing. Jisoo turned towards him eyes wide. Seungcheol half got up to see what the matter was, it wasn’t every day someone burst into their hair shop, and when they did they weren’t usually that pretty.

Seungcheol could tell Jisoo thought so too, he looked the costumer up and down, and sneaked a wink back at Seungcheol. He smiled reassuringly to the man, and spoke quietly to him. Seungcheol decided to come out of the office, if Jisoo got to talk to the pretty man, so did he. His boyfriend couldn’t have all the fun.

Seungcheol wrapped his arm around Jisoo, and smiled at Pretty. “What’s wrong?”

Pretty tried to smile back. “We were at my friend’s last night, a big bunch of us, and some of them- us- were quite drunk, I mean really fucking drunk, and I woke up,” Pretty said, finally taking a breath. “And we’d done this.” He pulled back his hood, to show his hair.

It was long, but had been chopped at roughly, leaving it coming to different lengths all round, and been coloured a light green colour, which wouldn’t have looked good on even hair. Seungcheol heard Jisoo gasp beside him.

“You blea-” Jisoo started, but broke off with a look of horror. “You drunk bleached your hair?”

Pretty nodded sheepishly. Seungcheol looked at Jisoo, and saw shock written over his face. He squeezed him a little with his arm, and Jisoo looked at him, his eyes still wide.

“Ok- okay. Okay. I’ll try fix it,” Jisoo said, taking deep breaths.

Pretty laughed nervously. “Please.”

“Seungcheol, you finish up with Minghao, you just need to dry his hair,” Jisoo told him.

Seungcheol frowned. “Can’t someone else do it? I’m reading.”

Jisoo shook his head. “Seungkwan’s busy, and so’s Chan, and Mingyu’s la-”

Seungcheol covered his mouth. “I’ll do it,” he said, kissing Jisoo’s cheek. “Don’t worry.”

Jisoo nodded, and gestured for Pretty to go over to the sinks.

Seungcheol walked over to Minghao, the boy who Jisoo had just been with. He was looking curiously over at Jisoo. Seungcheol smiled and plugged in the hairdryer.

“What’s wrong?” Minghao asked. “Why’s Jeonghan here? What the fuck happened to his hair?”

Seungcheol felt his eyes widen. “His name is Jeonghan?”

Minghao frowned, narrowing his eyes. “Yes? But what happened?”

Seungcheol smiled. “Jeonghan,” he muttered, trying to feel out the word.

“Are you fucking serious? Why do you keep repeating his name? Seungcheol, what is going on?” Minghao asked.

Seungcheol shook his head out of thoughts of Pretty Jeonghan. “He was drinking with some friends, and that happened,” Seungcheol said.

Minghao shook his head. “Bloody bastards.”

“Do you know them?” Seungcheol asked, curious.

“I’m marrying one of them,” Minghao replied, and Seungcheol felt his eyes widen again.

“Holy shit!” Seungcheol exclaimed.

Minghao grinned wryly. “I know. It’s why I’m getting this done,” he gestured at his hair. “His family are flying over from China. We thought my hair would be too much for them, I mean, I already ‘made him gay’.”

Seungcheol nodded. “Wait, he? How are you getting married?”

Minghao sighed. “We’re not really getting married, it’s just a little commitment ceremony thing.” Seungcheol nodded. “Hey, you two should come,” he said, smiling.

Seungcheol thought about it. “Yeah we can come,” he decided. “We don’t have a lot to do.”

“Choi Seungcheol, you better start drying that boy’s hair soon, or so help me!” Jisoo yelled across the salon. Seungcheol made a face at Minghao in the mirror, making him smile, and switched on the hairdryer.

 

Jisoo was trying to even out Pretty Boy’s hair, but it was too easy to get distracted by Pretty Boy’s face in the mirror. He tutted under his breath, Pretty Boy had really fucked up. He was swinging slightly on the swivel chair he was sat on, which wasn’t exactly making Jisoo’s job easier.

“I hope you’re not still friends with whoever did this,” he told Pretty Boy, who laughed.

“I made it clear I was annoyed when I left,” Pretty Boy replied.

Jisoo shook his head. “Annoyance isn’t enough, they singlehandedly destroyed your hair. I’m going to have to recolour it, I don’t think black will settle.” He was lying, but colouring it would take longer, and therefore keep Jeonghan here.

Pretty Boy shrugged. “I was going to get it done anyway.”

“What colour?” Jisoo asked.

“Maybe silver or blue?” Pretty Boy asked.

Jisoo nodded. “I can do that. I’ve fixed the length, it’s pretty even, but I had to cut it shorter round the front, because it’s gonna look really good. Chan!”

Chan appeared, smiling brightly. “Yes?” Jisoo smiled at him.

“Get the dyes,” Jisoo told him.

Chan saluted and turned to Jeonghan. “What colour do you want, sir?”

“Jeonghan,” Pretty boy corrected.

Chan frowned. “Don’t think we have that one.”

Jeonghan raised an eyebrow and looked at Jisoo as if to ask if Chan was serious. Jisoo just rolled his eyes in reply, and patted Chan’s shoulder. Chan looked up at him in confusion, before his face cleared.

“Oh, that’s your name,” Chan said. “Sorry, Jeonghan.”

Jeonghan smiled again. “Easy mistake, not that anyone’s ever made it before,” Jeonghan said, Chan’s smile not faltering at the slight mockery. “Silver, please.”

Chan grinned at them. “Be right back.”

He left Jisoo and Jeonghan alone, so Jisoo took the opportunity to properly take in Jeonghan. He was pretty, his long hair complementing his cheekbones, which, in Jisoo’s opinion, were some of the greatest cheekbones known to mankind, bar Seungcheol of course. Seungcheol had really good cheekbones. Jisoo loved cheekbones. But Jeonghan was kind of different to Seungcheol, he had a body shape closer to Jisoo’s, but it looked good. He didn’t look particularly buff, not like Seungcheol was, but he filled out his t-shirt, in a good way. And his hair was amazing, not that Jisoo wasn’t going to take a bit of credit for that. Okay, a lot, considering he’d singlehandedly saved the boy.

“Hardly seems fair that you know my name and I don’t know yours,” Jeonghan said, looking at Jisoo. It took a minute for Jisoo to realise he was being checked out too, and he felt himself blush a little.

“I’m Jisoo,” he replied, brushing his hand through his hair.

“Jisoo,” Jeonghan hummed, and hearing his name in Jeonghan’s voice caused Jisoo to choke a little. Seungcheol chose this moment to come and rescue Jisoo, or maybe throw himself in with him.

“Jisoo’s sorted out the cut, I see,” Seungcheol said to Jeonghan. “It looks good.”

Jisoo glanced at Seungcheol, and saw him check Jeonghan out. Jeonghan nodded.

“I’m getting it silver,” Jeonghan told him, looking at him through the mirror.

“That’ll suit you,” Seungcheol replied, a flirty tone creeping into his words. Jisoo elbowed him, and he held up his hands in mock surrender. “Just saying!”

“Well don’t. Stop flirting and get back to your office,” Jisoo ordered.

“Your wish is my command, beautiful,” Seungcheol said, and planted a kiss on the side of Jisoo’s mouth, before going back to his office.

“I love you,” Jisoo yelled after him.

“You too,” Seungcheol yelled back. 

Jeonghan had been watching the display with a raised eyebrow. 

Jisoo moved Jeonghan’s hair around, before saying anything. “I’m sorry my boyfriend is so greasy. He comes on to every pretty customer, don’t worry, you’re not alone.”

Jeonghan’s eyes brightened. “Pretty?”

Jisoo nodded. “Yeah.” Jeonghan looked happy to be called pretty, and it brightened his face. He was like an angel, Jisoo decided.

“Tell him I think he’s pretty too,” Jeonghan said, smiling.

“What about me?” Jisoo asked, batting his eyes. Jeonghan laughed.

“You’re pretty as well,” Jeonghan told him. Jisoo smiled at him in the mirror.

Chan appeared again. “Am I pretty too?”

 

Jisoo had decided that he and Seungcheol didn’t have any suits smart enough for a wedding, so he had dragged Seungcheol out to buy some. They had been shopping for ten minutes, when Seungcheol saw silver hair across the store and, a few seconds later, Jeonghan’s face came into view. Wow, he was pretty.

“Hey, Jisoo,” he said nudging his boyfriend, who was studiously looking at ties.

“I’m thinking you should have this one, to match my hair,” Jisoo answered without looking up, fingering an orange tie on the rack.

“What? No, not that, look over there,” Seungcheol said, gesturing to Jeonghan.

Jisoo looked up, and his eyes brightened when he saw Jeonghan.

“Wow, his hair looks amazing, right?” Jisoo said, admiring his handiwork.

Seungcheol snorted. “Yeah yeah, you’re a god among us mere mortals, I’ll make an offering to you when we get home,” he said, rolling his eyes. “Let’s go say hi.”

Jisoo shrugged, but Seungcheol could tell he wanted to talk to the pretty boy as much as he did. “Okay.”

The two started walking towards the silver haired boy, when they saw he wasn’t alone. Undeterred, they went to greet him.

“Jeonghan?” Seungcheol said, grabbing Jisoo’s hand.

Jeonghan turned around frowning, but when he took in Seungcheol and Jisoo he smiled.

“Well, hello,” he said, smiling. The blond boy he was with smiled too. “What are you doing here?”

“We’re just shopping for a friend’s wedding,” Jisoo answered. “Seungcheol doesn’t have any nice suits.”

The blond boy nodded. “That’s why we’re here too. It’s actually my wedding we’re shopping for. Well, not really a wedding-”

“They get it, Jun,” Jeonghan interrupted, still smiling at Jisoo and Seungcheol, but glancing back at Jun in irritation.

“I don’t think we know each other. I’m Wen Junhui,” Jun said, nudging Jeonghan. But it was Jisoo who replied.

“Junhui? You’re Minghao’s boyfriend, right?” he asked. “I guess it’s your wedding thing we’re shopping for too. I’m Jisoo, and this is Seungcheol.”

Jun nodded, and smiled. Seungcheol looked at Jisoo, to see him frowning slightly at Junhui.

“Were you the one who did that to Jeonghan’s hair?” Jisoo asked pointedly. Seungcheol rolled his eyes, Jisoo hadn’t shut up about the state Jeonghan’s hair had been in since the boy had come into their salon.

Junhui’s eyes widened, a hint of fear entering the steady brown. “I guess you’re the hairdressers Jeonghan keeps talking about,” he said. “I paid for the cut and dye, and told him about you guys in the first place, if that makes it any better?”

Seungcheol squeezed Jisoo’s hand, who looked as though he was trying to hold himself back.

“Of course that makes it better,” Seungcheol said, smiling. “It’s absolutely fine, isn’t it Jisoo?”

Jisoo squeezed his hand tighter, and smiled so much it almost looked painful. “It’s fine,” he said, sweetly. It was a bit too much, but Junhui looked relieved.

“It was Mingyu who bleached it, anyway,” Junhui said, smiling. He apparently had thought that it was actually fine, but Jisoo made it clear with his next actions that it was not, in fact, fine.

“Mingyu? Kim Mingyu?” Jisoo asked, his voice going up several octaves.

Junhui nodded, looking scared again. Jisoo shook his head.

“He better pray I don’t fire him,” he muttered.

Seungcheol laughed. “He’s joking, he’s joking. Okay, well I guess we’ll see you at the wedding then, yeah?” Seungcheol asked, directing the question at Jeonghan.

Jeonghan nodded. “I’ll look forward to it,” he said.

Jisoo and Seungcheol walked back to the ties, both slightly in shock.

“Holy crap,” Seungcheol whispered.

“He might be the prettiest person in the entire world,” Jisoo said wondrously.

Seungcheol nodded. “One of the two,” he said, wrapping an arm around Jisoo, who blushed slightly.

“You’re so cheesy,” he groaned, pushing him away. Seungcheol nuzzled into his neck, tickling him. “Get off, you oaf.”

 

When they left the shop, bags decorating their hands, Seunghcheol was complaining about being hungry.

“Come on, Jisoo, we don’t need to eat in.”

Jisoo shook his head. “Seungcheol, we don’t have any money.”

Seungcheol groaned. “Can we at least go to a café?”

Jisoo somehow pulled his wrist up to check his watch. Seungcheol, sensing his hesitation, leaned in, until Jisoo could feel his breath on his neck (his incredibly sensitive neck, and Seungcheol knew that).

“Please, Jisoo,” he whispered, and Jisoo shivered.

“Fine,” he sighed. Seungcheol cheered, and smacked one of his bags off Jisoo’s legs. Jisoo screeched, in a very manly way, right in Seungcheol’s face.

“What the fuck?” Seungcheol exclaimed.

“You hit me with your bag full of fucking bricks,” Jisoo hissed. Seungcheol’s face fell.

“Are you okay?” he asked, watching Jisoo’s face carefully. Jisoo smiled, despite his eyes watering slightly.

“Yeah, but you need to pay at the café,” he muttered, nudging Seungcheol with his shoulder.

Seungcheol brightened and, moving his bags into one hand, wrapped an arm around Jisoo.

“Love you,” Seungcheol shouted, and Jisoo stepped on his foot.

“People are staring, Cheol,” he whispered. Jisoo wasn’t oblivious of how other people view relationships like his own, believing them to be disgusting and wrong. He had been yelled and sworn at, by employees and employers, by customers and by servers.

Instead of answering, Seungcheol pointed at someone walking by. The boy stopped and removed one earphone from his ear. “What’s your name?” Seungcheol asked.

The boy glanced at Jisoo, as if asking if he should reply. Jisoo just shrugged, a frown on his own face as he tried to figure out what Seungcheol was doing.

“Jihoon?” the boy answered.

“Well, Jihoon, I’m Seungcheol and this is Jisoo, and I love him,” Seungcheol told him.

Jihoon nodded, his blank expression giving away to a smile, which showed a deep dimple in his cheek. “Good for you?” Jihoon said, phrasing it as a question, but the smile made it genuine.

Jisoo smiled as Seungcheol thanked Jihoon, and the other boy walked away. “Why did you do that?” he asked.

Seungcheol hummed. “I don’t care if people know I love you.”

Jisoo smiled. It didn’t matter how long they’d been together, Seungcheol telling him he loved him was always a highlight.

“I love you too, dork,” he said, as they reached the café. “I’ll get a seat, you get food.” Seungcheol nodded, and went straight to the counter.

Jisoo looked around for a seat, but the café was bustlingly full. Every table had been taking by groups of people. “Why didn’t I give Seungcheol this job,” Jisoo muttered to himself, when he heard his name being called.

He turned to see Minghao waving, from where he was sat at a table with Jeonghan and Junhui. Jisoo instantly started to make his way over, dodging the chairs thrown in his way, his eyes never leaving Jeonghan, who laughed when he didn’t quite manage to dodge one successfully.

Minghao smiled when he reached them. “Hey Jisoo,” he greeted him, and Jisoo smiled back.

“I didn’t know you were here,” Jisoo told him. “It’s good to see you. Your hair looks nice.”

Junhui frowned a little, and pulled Minghao closer, until the other boy was half off his chair and almost sitting on his lap. Minghao either didn’t notice, or chose to ignore his boyfriend’s action, because he kept smiling at Jisoo.

“Yeah, thanks to you,” he said. “And you did well with Jeonghan too, I saw what they did to it. Jun took pictures.”

Jeonghan laughed. “Don’t talk to Jisoo about what Jun, Mingyu and Soonyoung did to my hair, he was angrier than I was.”

“Hey! It wasn’t like you fought us on it,” Junhui protested. “We were all in it together,” he told Jisoo, who just frowned. Jeonghan laughed though, and Jisoo felt better somehow.

Seungcheol yelled Jisoo’s name, from where he was standing in the middle of the café with a tray, spinning around in circles looking for him. Jisoo stood up and waved until Seungcheol saw him, and started coming over.

“I think you’ve told me about all your friends except Jeonghan, Minghao,” Jisoo told him.

Minghao choked a little on his tea. “Um, Jeonghan is Junhui’s roommate,” he told Jisoo, and Jisoo raised an eyebrow. He remembered Minghao complaining about Junhui getting together with his roommate ages ago, just after he’d met Minghao. The main complaint had been that Junhui’s roommate was ridiculously pretty, unrealistically so according to Minghao. Seeing the roommate now, Jisoo conceded that Minghao hadn’t been wrong.

“Ah,” Jisoo said, just as Seungcheol reached the table. “I remember hearing about you then, Jeonghan,” he told Jeonghan, who looked at Minghao out the corner of his eye.

“Do I want to know what you told them, Hao?” he asked, and Minghao smiled at Seungcheol instead of answering.

“Hello Seungcheol,” he said, shrinking into Junhui’s side, away from Jeonghan’s stare. Junhui smiled down at him.

“Hey Minghao,” Seungcheol said, setting the tray down in front of Jisoo. It had two cakes and two coffees on it, both the same. Seungcheol and Jisoo had similar tastes.

“Those cakes are amazing,” Jeonghan told them, envy lighting his eyes.

Jisoo looked at the cake. “Do you want a bit of mine?” he asked, and Jeonghan’s eyes lit up.

“Really?” he asked, and Jisoo grinned.

“Be my guest,” he said, gesturing at the plate.

Seungcheol and Jisoo didn’t contribute much to the conversation at the table. They sat eating, as Minghao and Junhui talked about their wedding, with Jeonghan putting in his thoughts every so often, as he stole crumbs off both Seungcheol and Jisoo.

Jisoo found himself taking in Jeonghan, watching how his mouth moved through words, causing a slight dimple on his cheek, how he brushed his hair out his eyes, only to let it fall back again a few seconds later, how he frowned slightly when he focused, how the frown didn’t entirely fade causing a semi-permanent line tracing his forehead. He sighed slightly, almost silently, and Seungcheol wrapped his arm around him. He watched as Jeonghan smiled seeing him and Seungcheol so close, and laughed when Seungcheol accidentally got cupcake icing on Jisoo’s face, leading to Jisoo hitting him and, almost, cursing. He watched Jeonghan do normal, everyday things, things he himself did, and he found himself feeling the same way he felt when he first met Seungcheol. As though he’d finally found his place.

Jisoo blinked, and looked up at Seungcheol instead, who was looking at Jeonghan as though he felt the same way, and he smiled.

 

Junhui and Minghao’s ‘wedding’ was beautiful. They’d got in some decorator Jeonghan had never heard of to make everything pretty, and the guests mixed bright colours with the monochrome setting.

Jeonghan was keeping an eye out for a specific colour, a bright orange. He wouldn’t tell anyone this, but he had a little bit of a crush on the hairdresser with orange hair and his black haired boyfriend. They had such an easy relationship, making fun of each other, but lovingly, and Jeonghan could see himself being a part of that relationship. He wasn’t jealous of them for having each other, but he wished he had them too.

It was a stupid thought, the two clearly had everything they wanted and needed in the other. Jisoo leaned on Seungcheol, and Seungcheol adored Jisoo. Jeonghan had no place with them, they had no need for him. But Jeonghan was still drawn to them.

He saw an orange haired boy, and turned to follow him with his eyes, but now he was concentrating it was darker than Jisoo’s, closer to red. The boy he was with looked nothing like Seungcheol anyway. He kept watching him, disheartened, but when red haired boy waved to someone entering, he followed the direction he was waving in, to see Jisoo and Seungcheol wave back. 

Jeonghan felt a smile spring onto his face at the sight of the two, Seungcheol’s arm around Jisoo’s waist, Jisoo leaning down to whisper something in his ear, Seungcheol turning Jisoo around as they came over to Jeonghan- Suddenly they were right in front of Jeonghan, and he was entirely unprepared.

“Hey hey,” Jisoo said, smiling. Jeonghan tried to reply, but choked and started coughing instead.

“Hi,” he said when the coughing died down.

They couldn’t find another thing to say, the suddenly awkward air falling around them reminding Jeonghan that this was the first time he’d actually been alone with Jisoo and Seungcheol. None of them seemed to like the silence, but none of them had anything to say. Jeonghan tried not to stare at the two, he didn’t want to make it more awkward, but he couldn’t help it. Jisoo and Seungcheol were incredibly good looking, especially beside each other.

“Joshua Hong, you piece of shit,” someone said from behind Jeonghan. Jeonghan didn’t pay attention, he didn’t know anyone called Joshua. But Jisoo and Seungcheol both looked up and Jisoo smiled.

“Vernon,” Jisoo replied, with an American accent. “What’s up?” he asked, but he said it in English, and that definitely didn’t make Jeonghan slightly weak. He wasn’t sure what he’d said, but Jisoo’s accent more than made up for that. He looked away from Jisoo, afraid his face would show what he was feeling, and his eyes fell on Seungcheol.

Jisoo stepped away to talk rapidly in English, and Seungcheol went closer to Jeonghan.

“I love when he speaks English,” Seungcheol told him. Jeonghan hummed and nodded in agreement.

“How does he know it?” Jeonghan asked.

Seungcheol smiled fondly. “He lived in L.A. for most of his life. He moved here when he was sixteen, and that’s when we met.”

Jeonghan sighed. If they’d known each other since they were sixteen, he had no chance. And from the way Seungcheol looked when he talked about Jisoo, the two felt the same way.

“Sixteen? Holy shit,” Jeonghan said, eyes widening. Seungcheol nodded.

“It’s been the two of us for a long time,” he told Jeonghan, and Jeonghan felt weak.

“Yeah?” he asked, not wanting Seungcheol to elaborate on he and Jisoo’s life together.

“Yeah. But you must have someone with a face like that?” Seungcheol asked, smiling widely. Jeonghan smiled back, he had to, Seungcheol had too pretty a smile for someone not to smile when he did.

“No one,” Jeonghan said, looking around them. “Everyone I’ve dated has ended up finding me too much to deal with. When Jun broke up with me he said I was ‘too much for one person’.” Jeonghan smiled bitterly.

Seungcheol frowned. “You dated Junhui?”

Jeonghan nodded. “Two years ago, just after he met Minghao actually. He thought Minghao was straight.”

“So, you are, in fact, gay?” Seungcheol asked. Jeonghan laughed and nodded.

“I am, in fact, gay,” he said.

Seungcheol looked him up and down. “On behalf of gay men everywhere, thank you.”

“Your boyfriend is right there,” Jeonghan said, rolling his eyes, but still laughing. Seungcheol smiled at him, the same way he smiled at Jisoo- Woah. No Jeonghan, stop.

“Listen, I need to go talk to Jun’s family, try to convince them Minghao isn’t actually the antichrist, although, now that I’m living with him, I’m unsure on that myself. But I hope you have a nice time, see you later,” Jeonghan said, not allowing Seungcheol to reply before walking away.

He didn’t see Seungcheol, and Jisoo, watching him leave with awe in their eyes, didn’t see them look at each other with undisguised want. He saw the two deep in conversation, but he didn’t hear them talking about him.

 

“Seungcheol, it has been four months since we last saw Jeonghan,” Jisoo whined. “And I didn’t even say anything, we need to talk to him.”

Seungcheol snorted. “You sound desperate, sweetie. Do you have a crush?”

Jisoo froze. “Wait I thought we were clear on that,” he said slowly. “I thought that was a mutual thing, am I wrong?”

Seungcheol didn’t look up from what he was reading. “Course it is. Just double checking.”

Jisoo groaned. “You scared me, Cheollie.”

Seungcheol just smiled at him, and let the conversation fade away. He was happy with leaving it there, but Jisoo apparently wasn’t.

“So? What are we going to do?” Jisoo asked.

Seungcheol shrugged. “When we next see him, we could always tell him.”

Jisoo scoffed. “Yes, ‘Jeonghan, me and my committed boyfriend both have a crush on you, and we were wondering if you wanted to join us in our fucking four year relationship’. How could he refuse?”

Seungcheol shrugged again. “If it was you two in the relationship, I wouldn’t think twice.”

Jisoo nodded. “Yeah, me too, but this isn’t us, and we’ve only met Jeonghan a few times, and he ran off the last time.”

Seungcheol hummed. “We don’t know how he feels. And apparently most of his exes told him he was too much for one person.”

Jisoo’s eyes lit up. “We’re more than one person! Hey, he wouldn’t be too much for us!”

“Maybe we’re too much for him. God knows you’re too much for me,” Seungcheol teased, finally looking up from the book he wasn’t actually reading any more.

“Okay, here’s the plan. You break up with me because I’m ‘too much’ and then I’ll get together with Jeonghan, then you come back and cry and then I’ll feel guil-”

“That’s ridiculous, Jisoo,” Seungcheol said. “Let’s just tell him we like him.”

“How?” Jisoo asked.

“I don’t know, just the next time we see him.”

“Seoul’s a big city, Cheollie. When are we ever going to see him again?” Jisoo asked, desperately. 

“I don’t know. Maybe he’ll come in to the shop tomorrow? He probably needs a touch up,” Seungcheol said.

“He’s not a regular, there’s no way for him to come in tomorrow,” Jisoo pointed out.

Seungcheol put down his book, and went over to where his boyfriend was on the couch.

“I love you,” he said, kissing Jisoo. Jisoo was tense at first, but eventually relaxed into him. When they broke apart, they just lay together, hugging close on the sofa.

 

Jeonghan hesitated outside the hair shop. He wanted to go in, he wanted to see Jisoo and Seungcheol, and he definitely wanted to get his hair sorted. But he also didn’t want to go in or want to see Jisoo or Seungcheol, and see how happy they were together, alone, without a wanting or needing third. But he wanted to get his hair done by Jisoo more than anything else, so he did open the door, seeing a familiar red haired boy at the desk.

“Hello, do you have an appointment?” the boy asked, looking bored.

“No,” Jeonghan asked, and the boy rolled his eyes.

“Okay, what’s your name?” the boy asked, and Jeonghan remembered where he’d seen him before. He was the boy Jeonghan had mistaken for Jisoo at Jun and Minghao’s wedding.

“Yoon Jeonghan,” Jeonghan answered.

The boy’s eyes widened. “You’re Jeonghan?” he asked. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry. Jisoo!” 

Jisoo appeared from the office, now pink hair messed up, lips swollen slightly, face flushed red.

“Seungkwan?” he asked, and saw Jeonghan. His eyes lit up, and he smiled, running a hand through his hair to smooth it.

“Hey, Jeonghan.” Jeonghan was trying not to blush, because Jisoo looked like an angel.

“H-hi Jisoo,” he said, mouth suddenly dry.

“Oh-ho, what were you up to back there, church boy?” Seungkwan asked, winking at Jisoo, who just rolled his eyes back.

“Did you just say church and not burst into flames?” Jisoo answered, without looking at him. “That must be progress for you, I’m so proud,” Seungkwan shook his head at him.

“Unsanitary fuckers. If it wasn’t bad enough that you hired Kim Mingyu, now you’re doing it in Seungcheol’s off-”

“So, Jeonghan, how can I help you?” Jisoo asked, smiling. Jeonghan tried to smile back, but it was hard when he was trying not to imagine what Seungcheol and Jisoo had been doing.

“Um, I was wondering if I could get a trim, and maybe a dye?” Jeonghan asked, hesitantly.

Jisoo beamed. “Of course. Chan!”

Chan appeared, like he had the first time Jeonghan had been in. “Yes Jisoo? Oh, hello Jeonghan!”

Jeonghan nodded, and smiled at the boy.

“Take Jeonghan, and start washing his hair. I’ll get the dye sorted, what colour?”

“Blond,” Jeonghan replied. Jisoo nodded, and gestured for Chan to lead Jeonghan up to the sinks.

Jeonghan relaxed into the sink and the feeling of someone else doing his hair. Chan was, thankfully, quiet, allowing Jeonghan to listen to conversations around the store.

 

Jisoo watched Jeonghan being led up to the sink, a robe wrapped around him and a towel around his neck.

“So that’s the boy you two like? Damn,” Seungkwan said from beside him.

“Hands off, Boo. I will tell Vernon,” Jisoo warned.

Seungkwan shrugged. “Hansol doesn’t really get jealous.”

Jisoo nodded. “I’ll tell him about Mingyu.”

Seungkwan frowned. “You’re a bastard,” he told Jisoo. “What happened to the church boy I fell in love with?”

Jisoo smiled sweetly at him. “You managed to say church again, wow.” He walked away from Seungkwan to get the dye.

 

“Hey, you’re smiling,” Chan said. Jeonghan nodded.

He had a chance with Seungcheol and Jisoo.

Seungcheol came out of his office, to see Jeonghan and Jisoo talking, Jeonghan’s hair now blond.

“Hey,” he said, smiling brightly. Jeonghan looked at him, smiling brighter than usual.

“Hey,” he replied. “So what do you say, Jisoo?”

Jisoo was smiling from ear to ear. “Yeah, we’ll definitely come, one hundred percent.”

“Great. See you then, you have my number,” Jeonghan said, and waved as he left.

“Seungcheol, he asked us out!” Jisoo squealed.

“Really?” Seungcheol asked.

Jisoo nodded enthusiastically. “I mean, he didn’t say it was a date, just that some friends were getting together for a movie night, but he winked.”

Seungkwan cleared his throat, announcing his presence. “We already got invited by Minghao to the same thing.”

“Don’t you have some hair to sweep up?” Jisoo asked. Seungkwan scoffed, but walked away.

Seungcheol raised an eyebrow at Jisoo. Jisoo rolled his eyes at him.

“Hey, hey, hey, hey. We’re going on a date with Jeonghan, and you’re getting at me for how I talk to Seungkwan?”

Seungcheol nodded. “You’re overly mean to him. Is this because he’s dating Vernon?”

Jisoo spluttered. “What? No? What?” he said, frowning. Seungcheol kissed him.

“I know it is,” he whispered. Jisoo just kissed him back.

 

Every time the doorbell rang through the apartment, Jeonghan’s heart leapt, and he ran to open the door. For the third time that evening he was disappointed when he found two people at the door that he didn’t want to be there.

“Hey there, long haired boy,” Seungkwan said, winking, holding hands with the foreign looking boy Jisoo had spoken to at the wedding.

“What are you doing here?” Jeonghan asked, frowning. He was sure he hadn’t invited the two boys, he’d barely spoken to Seungkwan and he’d never spoken to the other boy.

“Minghao invited us,” Seungkwan said, smiling brightly. Jeonghan sighed and moved over to allow them entry.

“Thanks for having us,” the other boy said, frowning at Seungkwan. “He’s rude. I’m Hansol,” he introduced himself, and Jeonghan somehow pulls a smile up to greet the other boy, despite how exhausted he feels. He just wants to see Seungcheol and Jisoo.

Seungkwan commandeered the big chair in one side of the room, leaving Hansol to perch on the side of it, and Junhui and Minghao to share the one beanbag left when they get back from making out in the kitchen because Jeonghan refuses to share his couch with anyone (until Seungcheol and Jisoo get there).

When Jisoo and Seungcheol actually do get there, its Minghao who answers the door, Junhui hanging onto him, and making him laugh. Jeonghan is almost asleep on the couch, but he brightens when he hears Jisoo’s voice.

Jisoo and Seungcheol appear in the doorway, and they instantly look to Jeonghan.

“Don’t even think about trying to share his couch, he won’t let anyone else on,” Junhui told them, and Jeonghan hurled a cushion at him.

“Just because I don’t want to share a sofa with you fuckers, doesn’t mean I won’t share with anyone,” Jeonghan griped at him, and Junhui shrugged.

Jisoo and Seungcheol did come onto his couch, and asked him quietly what they were watching.

“Shit, I don’t know,” Jeonghan answered, realising it was true. He’d just nodded along when they chose the movie, waiting for Jisoo and Seungcheol to show up, and hadn’t paid attention.

“We’re watching Finding Nemo, because Seungkwan’s never seen it,” Hansol told him, before adding something in English to Jisoo, making him laugh.

“What did he say?” Seungcheol asked quietly, and Jeonghan leaned in, curious.

“It’s just Korean subtitles because Seungkwan’s trying to learn English and apparently they’re really bad translations,” Jisoo told them.

“I wouldn’t be surprised,” Jeonghan said. “Is Seungkwan good at English?”

“He’s bad, but Seungcheol’s worse,” Hansol told him.

“I am good,” Seungcheol said, trying to annunciate his words properly in English, making Jisoo and Hansol laugh.

“Say something properly in English,” Jeonghan asked Jisoo, grasping his arm as he did. Jisoo’s eyes widened, and he sneaked a glance down at Jeonghan’s hands, which Jeonghan saw and added to his ‘list of reasons why I should date Hong Jisoo’. 

Jisoo hesitated “Um… I pledge allegiance to the flag of the United States of America and the Republic for which it stands, one nation-”

He was cut off by Hansol roaring in laughter, although everyone else was listening intently. Jisoo frowned at him.

“You’re reciting the Pledge of Allegiance?” Hansol half shouted half laughed. He was still speaking English, confusing everyone around the two, even Seungkwan who was nodding along like he understood.

“Shut up,” Jisoo groaned, throwing the cushion Jeonghan hadn’t thrown earlier. “I was put on the spot.”

“You’re such a fucking idiot, I can’t even breathe,” Hansol laughed.

Jeonghan wasn’t really following the conversation, instead joining Seungcheol in gazing at Jisoo speaking English. He decided he liked the way Seungcheol looked at the other boy, and added that to his ‘list of reasons he should date Choi Seungcheol’. Jisoo looked back at them with wide eyes, as though asking if they could believe the other boy, but they curved in a smile and he relaxed back into the space between the two. Jeonghan caught Seungkwan shaking his head at them, and it made him smile, just heightening the relief he’d felt at the hairdressers.

The door rang again. Jeonghan sent Minghao to get it, and he came back with Chan and Mingyu. Seungkwan groaned loudly when he saw Mingyu.

“I don’t want to alarm you Myungho, but you might need to sterilise your apartment after tonight,” Seungkwan told Minghao.

Mingyu flipped him off. “I’ll have you know, last time I was here I puked on that chair,” he said, winking.

Seungkwan stood up, fake disgust written over his features. Hansol slid onto the chair and pulled Seungkwan back onto his lap. “Shut up and watch the movie,” he told Seungkwan, and everyone followed suit, although no one knew what was going on, shushing Chan when he tried to ask. Jeonghan just relaxed into Jisoo, feeling his heartbeat, and Seungcheol stroking his hair with the arm he had thrown around Jisoo.

 

After the movie, the decision was made to order a pizza. This was partially because Junhui really wanted food, but not to make it, and because Seungkwan had told everyone that Mingyu liked a boy that worked there.

There had been no official introductions, so Seungcheol was sitting beside Jisoo silently, neither of them knowing what to do, until a boy sat next to them. He was smiling brightly, his hair coloured blond in a horrific mess.

“Who ruined your hair?” Jisoo blurted out, before blushing. Seungcheol shook his head at him.

“I did,” the boy answered, not looking fazed. “I’m Soonyoung, and this is what happens when you bleach your own hair too many time.”

“Kwon Soonyoung?” Jisoo asked, before smiling. “I’m Jisoo, and this is Seungcheol. I’ve heard a lot about you from Minghao.”

Soonyoung, somehow, brightened. “You’re Jisoo and Seungcheol. God, Jeonghan won’t stop talking about the two of you!”

Seungcheol felt himself smile. “Really?” he asked, and Soonyoung nodded enthusiastically.

“Oh yeah,” he told them, still smiling. “It’s actually dead annoying, ask anyone.”

“We would, if we knew anyone,” Seungcheol replied, flippantly.

Soonyoung gasped. “Have you not been introduced? Jeonghan, how fucking rude of you!”

Jeonghan flipped him off. “Mind your language,” he said, gesturing at Chan.

“I don’t even know why you’re pointing at him,” Soonyoung said. “Because we haven’t been introduced!”

Jeonghan sighed. “Guys this is Chan, Jisoo and Seungcheol.”

Seungkwan raised a hand. “I’m Seungkwan, and this is Hansol.”

Soonyoung beamed. “I’m Soonyoung, and this is Seokmin,” he told them, pointing at a boy on the beanbag nearest to the couch. Seungcheol felt Jisoo squeeze his hand.

“They’ve been dating for a while, Minghao says,” Jisoo whispered to him.

“Okay, we all know each other. Can we embarrass Mingyu in front of the boy he likes now?” Seungkwan asked.

“I’m already calling,” Junhui told them, holding a phone up to his ear. He gave them the order. “That’s all, thanks. Can we specify a delivery boy? Yes please. Wonwoo? Does he work here? Okay. Great. See you soon.” He nodded as soon as he hung up, and Mingyu groaned.

While they were waiting for the pizza, they relaxed into meaningless conversations. Jeonghan sat back down on the couch, this time in between Seungcheol and Jisoo.

“I hope this isn’t horribly awkward,” he told them, and Seungcheol immediately felt the need to dispel the worried look clouding his pretty eyes.

“No no, not at all. I liked the movie,” Seungcheol reassured him.

Jeonghan smiled. “I like the idea of Dory, how she finds a family,” he told them. “Even though it’s one that’s already been a family for a long time.”

Seungcheol felt his heart leap. He tried to hide it, but he was pretty sure the smile he could feel was betraying him. Was Jeonghan hinting something about the two of them?

“I always think bigger families are better,” Jisoo said. Jeonghan looked as though Jisoo had just confirmed something for him.

“I agree,” he told them, looking at his hands. “I like the idea of joining a family.”

Seungcheol and Jisoo exchanged a look over Jeonghan’s head.

“I think anyone would be lucky to have you join their family,” Seungcheol told him softly, taking his hand. He caught Jeonghan’s smile, one that strengthened the dimple that showed when he spoke.

“Yeah?” Jeonghan asked.

“Yeah,” Jisoo answered, and the three sat there like that, smiling for a few seconds before a shout rose through the room.

“Wonwoo’s here!” Soonyoung shouted. “Go let him in!”

Junhui got up to open the door, and they heard him talking to Wonwoo. They heard two people’s footsteps, when Junhui came into the room, with a dark haired boy at his side. Aside from the pizzas he carried, there was nothing to suggest he worked for the pizza place. He looked around the room curiously, but his eyes brightened when he saw Mingyu.

“Oh, hi, it’s Mingyu right?” he asked.

Mingyu blushed and nodded. “Yeah. Why aren’t you in uniform?”

Wonwoo looked down at himself, as if only just realising he wasn’t. “I was about to go home, but then your call came through.”

“I’m sorry we stopped you from going home,” Junhui said, handing over the money. “I guess you don’t want to stay for a bit?”

Wonwoo shrugged. “Yeah, sure. The pizza’s really good.” He looked indifferent, but Seungcheol could hear a hint of excitement in his voice, and the way the boy walked over to Mingyu before sitting down beside him gave him a reason why.

Everyone introduced themselves to Wonwoo, but when Seungcheol introduced Jisoo and himself, he smiled slightly.

“Jihoon told me that you’re in love,” Wonwoo said.

“What?” Seungcheol asked.

Wonwoo looked around the room. “I live with my friend Jihoon, and a couple of months ago he came home and told me that he’d met some guy named Seungcheol who told him he loved this boy called Jisoo.”

Jisoo blushed and hit Seungcheol.

“Was that you?” Wonwoo asked.

“Yes,” Jisoo admitted, and Jeonghan jumped off the couch.

“I’m going to get a drink, don’t wait,” he said, unaware of Seungcheol and Jisoo following him with their eyes.

 

Jeonghan was humming by the fridge, happiness beaming off him, when he heard someone come in. He didn’t turn around to see who it was, just asking if they wanted something. When they didn’t reply, Jeonghan turned to see Minghao biting his lip as he watched him.

“What’s wrong?” Jeonghan asked.

Minghao took a minute to reply. “Jeonghan, do you know what you’re doing?” he asked.

“What do you mean?” Jeonghan asked, smiling.

“I mean with Seungcheol and Jisoo,” Minghao said.

Jeonghan sighed. “Please don’t lecture me,” he said.

Minghao shook his head. “I wasn’t going to,” he promised. “I just don’t want you getting hurt. They’ve been in a relationship for four years, and I’m pretty sure they’ve known each other for longer.”

“I know,” Jeonghan said.

Minghao frowned, leaning on the doorway. “Do you?” he asked. “Jeonghan, I’m not telling you not to be happy, I’m telling you to be wary.”

“I am being wary,” Jeonghan promised, but he knew Minghao didn’t believe him.

“It’s just,” Minghao started, before sighing. “Even if you do get together with them, which me and Junhui would be fine with by the way,” he added, smiling for the first time. “Are you sure you wouldn’t end up being the ‘other guy’?”

Jeonghan shook his head. “You know me, Hao,” he said. “Do you think I could be anyone’s ‘other guy’?”

Minghao laughed. “You have a point,” he conceded. “But still, aren’t you worried?”

Jeonghan thought about it for a moment. “No,” he said. “I want to know what will happen. Even if I do become the ‘other guy’.”

Minghao nodded. “Just as long as you’re not going in blind,” he said.

“I’m not,” Jeonghan promised, but he knew he was, in the best way.

Junhui opened the door Minghao was leaning on, causing Minghao to fall backwards into him.

“Woah there,” he said, catching the younger boy. “Wouldn’t want anyone to get the wrong idea now, would we?”

Minghao rolled his eyes. “Junhui, we are literally married.”

Junhui winked, and Minghao pushed his chest, but stayed in his arms. Junhui tore his eyes away from Minghao to look at Jeonghan. “Seungcheol and Jisoo are leaving,” he told him. “They wanted to say goodbye.”

Jeonghan nodded, and walked past his roommates, as they kissed, and giggled, and were generally disgusting, in the sweetest way.

 

Seungcheol and Jisoo had been waiting for a few minutes by the door. They wanted to see Jeonghan to say goodbye. Jeonghan had never come back from getting a drink, and seeing as Minghao had gone in right after, made it clear they were talking about something.

So seeing Jeonghan leave the kitchen and come towards them, edging around his roommates, made Jisoo smile.

“Jun said you were leaving?” Jeonghan said, smiling.

Seungcheol nodded. “We just wanted to say goodbye,” he said.

“Do you want to walk with us?” Jisoo asked, wanting to stay with Jeonghan for longer.

Jeonghan’s eyes seemed to brighten. “Okay,” he said.

He grabbed a coat, and the three left.

 

Jeonghan had taken Junhui’s coat, which swamped Junhui himself, meaning it drowned Jeonghan as he tried to zip it up. He left it open, but it was dragged back by the wind, almost yanking Jeonghan backwards.

Jisoo noticed and grabbed hold of Jeonghan’s arm to help him fight against the wind. Jeonghan would have blushed, if the early October winds hadn’t already dragged colour into his cheeks. As it was, even as Seungcheol put an arm around him, he was unable to blush more than he was, a blessing if he was to be honest.

Entering Jisoo and Seungcheol’s apartment was like entering a dreamland. It wasn’t particularly tidy, items belonging to Jisoo and Seungcheol were scattered on every surface, pictures of the couple and people Jeonghan assumed to be their friends, were dotted around the place. It was grossly domestic, clearly home to a couple in love.

Jeonghan loved it. He could see spaces he would claim as his own, could tell where he would leave his things. Clean spots that would fit his wallet, his keys, maybe even his shirts.

Seungcheol coughed. “Sorry it’s such a mess,” he said quietly, as Jeonghan looked around.

“Mine would be worse, if it wasn’t for Junhui,” he replied. “Me and Minghao are slobby.”

Jisoo laughed. “I’m gonna make some tea,” he said, gesturing for them to sit down.

Jeonghan was about to when he heard a quiet purr. He looked around and saw a black cat looking at him through narrowed eyes. He was the source of the purr, and shifted onto his back, giving Jeonghan a full view of his stomach.

“Don’t mind Neko,” Seungcheol said, laughing a little. “He just wants his belly rubbed.”

Jeonghan complied, rubbing a hand over Neko’s exposed stomach, as he sat down in between the cat and Seungcheol. The cat purred harder, and twisted around, getting Jeonghan to do everything he want. He suddenly flipped onto his front, reaching up to rub his nose on Jeonghan’s, before settling on Jeonghan’s lap, curling up into a ball.

Jeonghan looked at Seungcheol, shocked. “What do I do?” he whispered, trying not to disturb the sleeping cat.

“It’s okay, just relax,” Seungcheol said, stroking the cat, causing a further purr to radiate through the cat. “He likes you.”

“Seungcheol, he’s fucking drooling,” Jeonghan said, beginning to feel wet on his trousers.

Seungcheol just laughed and pulled the drooling cat onto his own lap, where he moved around before settling down.

Jeonghan relaxed. He didn’t dislike cats, but he’d never owned one or been close to anyone who had, meaning he wasn’t entirely comfortable around them. He gently extended a hand to gently stroke the cat, who raised his head to rub against him.

“How long have you had him?” Jeonghan asked, not noticing how close he was to Seungcheol.

“About a year,” Seungcheol answered, smiling down at the cat. “He belonged to Jisoo’s friend from L.A.”

Jeonghan hummed. “How come you got him?”

“We were in L.A. visiting, and he had a girlfriend,” Seungcheol told him. “She was allergic to cats, so Jisoo offered to take her. Brandon said no, but he gave us the cat instead.”

Jeonghan laughed a little.

“I was angling for the cat.” Jeonghan looked over at the door to see Jisoo smiling at them both, somehow managing to hold three steaming mugs in two hands, the handles looped around his thumb. He walked to the chair beside the couch, stopping to place the mugs on the coffee table, strewn with papers and books, before sitting and continuing. “Always ask for something bigger, before asking for what you really want.” 

Jeonghan laughed. “Your wisdom astounds me, even if you only use it to get a free cat.”

Jisoo scoffed. “Free? I have to pay for vet appointments and food. Neko is the opposite of a free cat.”

“Did Brandon choose the name?” Jeonghan asked, watching as Jisoo blushed.

“No, Jisoo did,” Seungcheol told him. “And why did you call him Neko, sweetie?” he directed at Jisoo.

“Because it means cat in Japanese,” Jisoo muttered.

Jeonghan burst out laughing, startling Neko awake. Instead of leaving, the cat just rolled onto his back and started purring again.

“And I’m the one who pays for most of it,” Seungcheol said, stroking the cat, who continued to drool over his jeans.

Jisoo shrugged. “You make more than me.”

Seungcheol shook his head at his boyfriend, but didn’t argue, instead turning to Jeonghan.

“What do you do?” he asked.

“I’m still at Uni,” Jeonghan told them, and Seungcheol raised an eyebrow.

“What are you studying?”

“I’m majoring in law, and minoring in economics,” Jeonghan answered.

Jisoo frowned. “Is it interesting?”

Jeonghan shook his head. “Not really, but I like it.”

Jisoo nodded, but he didn’t look convinced. Jeonghan could feel awkwardness begin to descend, so tried to open another conversation.

“How come you moved here from L.A.?” he asked.

“My mum missed Korea,” Jisoo answered. “She wanted me to grow up here, but my dad’s work kept him in America. When they split up, she took me over here almost immediately.”

“Do you ever see your dad?” Jeonghan asked.

Jisoo nodded. “They actually got back together a few years ago, but I stayed here instead of going home with mum.”

“Why?” Jeonghan asked.

Seungcheol laughed quietly. “He met me,” he said, and Jisoo scoffed.

“Shut up,” he muttered.

Jeonghan looked down at his lap, not wanting to intrude. Seungcheol and Jisoo glanced at each other over his head, Jisoo nodding wildly. Seungcheol pointed at him with his chin, but Jisoo shook his head, and properly pointed at Seungcheol.

“What’s wrong?” Jeonghan asked, having looked back up in time to see the end of the exchange.

Jisoo blushed, and looked down at his legs, leaving Seungcheol sighing in defeat.

“Jisoo has a crush on you,” he told Jeonghan matter of factly.

Jeonghan frowned in confusion, as Jisoo looked up wildly.

“Hey! You have a crush on him too!” he shouted, before seeing Jeonghan’s expression and going quiet, the red on his cheeks darkening.

“Wait, what?” Jeonghan asked. He’d known they’d liked him, but he hadn’t expected them to be so clear about it. “You both like me?”

“I told you we’d freak him out,” Jisoo whispered, looking faintly nervous.

Jeonghan shook his head. “I already knew,” he said. “But I wasn’t expecting either of you to say anything!”

Seungcheol cleared his throat. “Come again? How could you know?”

Jeonghan felt himself blush. “I heard Jisoo and Seungkwan talking about it,” he admitted. “But why did you tell me?”

“Because we want you to know?” Jisoo said.

“Why?” Jeonghan asked. “I mean- you two are already together, what can you gain from telling me you like me?”

Seungcheol frowned. “Well, either your eternal disgust,” he said. “Or a relationship?”

Jeonghan couldn’t physically close his mouth. He looked at them both in shock. “What?” he asked, hoarsely.

“It’s okay if it’s the first one,” Jisoo said quickly, before hesitating. “Well, I’d rather we could stay friends without being disgusted by each other, but I guess we are kind of-”

“I’m not disgusted,” Jeonghan said slowly. “Just surprised, I guess.”

Neko, seemingly tired of the conversation, jumped off Seungcheol’s lap, and ran away, tail high in the air. The three watched him go silently, none knowing quite what to say next, or how to resolve whatever they were doing.

Eventually Jeonghan couldn’t stand it anymore. “Why would you need me in this relationship?” he asked. He had apparently been more affected by he and Minghao’s conversation than he thought.

“Good hair,” Jisoo joked, but dryly, before gaining a more serious tone. “We have more fun with you,” he told him.

Seungcheol nodded. “We just like you, and want to see how it goes,” he said.

“Okay,” Jeonghan said quietly.

“What?” Jisoo gasped.

Jeonghan looked up. “I said, okay,” he repeated, smiling brightly.

In two seconds he was crushed by both Jisoo and Seungcheol hugging him, and he collapsed backwards.

They kissed, none knowing quite whose lips were whose, only that this was the start of a brand new life together.

 

Seungcheol watched Jisoo from the back office, as he carefully shaped Jeonghan’s newly red hair. He smiled as he watched Jisoo finish, placing a kiss on the top of Jeonghan’s head, before Jeonghan turned his head to kiss Jisoo properly. Seungcheol put down his book, as he went to join his boyfriends.

They couldn’t have all the fun.


	2. extra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just a messy pile of almost angst i originally wrote. it's a different version of jeonghan and minghao's talk in the kitchen that i didn't think fitted (and that's why it stayed in first draft status and never got edited) but a lot of people commented and stuff and i was happy so i decided to post it.
> 
> there's a little junhao as well.

Jeonghan jumped off the sofa.

“I’m going to get a drink,” he said quietly, leaving Seungcheol and Jisoo staring after him.

 

Junhui had tidied the kitchen before, putting everything where he thought was its proper place, which was, conveniently, completely different from where Jeonghan thought everything should go.

At least this gave him an excuse to stay out of the living room, away from how much Jisoo and Seungcheol loved each other. He was being silly, he told himself. They’re in a relationship, and it doesn’t matter if they like Jeonghan, they love each other. And he’s kidding himself.

Sitting in the corner of his kitchen, in the small space between the oven and the fridge, he curled his legs into his chest, trying to make himself as small as he could. His hands were pushed into his hair, twisting. He knew he had to get up and get a drink, but reality had slammed into him full force, as fast and breathtaking as hope had done when he had overheard Seungkwan and Jisoo’s conversation before.

He heard the door open, not looking up for fear that it was Jisoo or Seungcheol, or perhaps fear that it wasn’t.

“Jeonghan?” It was a soft voice, with a trace of an accent that didn’t belong to Jisoo or Seungcheol.

Jeonghan looked up to see Minghao looking down at him. He looked worried, and Jeonghan wanted to reassure him that everything was okay, that he was okay. But in that moment, nothing was okay, not to Jeonghan.

Minghao didn’t ask him if he was okay, instead asking him what was wrong. Jeonghan coughed a sob out, and shook his head.

“Nothing,” he lied. “I’m fine.”

Minghao tutted, making Jeonghan feel like he was being scolded. He didn’t say anything though, instead sitting next to him and putting his arm around him.

“What’s wrong?” he asked again.

This time Jeonghan answered. “Jisoo and Seungcheol,” he said, and Minghao nodded.

“I know,” he said. “I used to be jealous of you for having Junhui,” he admitted. Jeonghan nodded back. It was one of the reasons Junhui had dated him, and he’d known that. Didn’t mean it had hurt less two months in, when Junhui had ditched him for Minghao. But Minghao seemed to assume he liked either Jisoo or Seungcheol, when in reality it was both.

“It’s not like that,” he said. Minghao looked at him curiously.

“Tell me what it’s like then,” he prompted.

So Jeonghan did. He told him how he’d been frantic about his hair, and Jisoo had calmed him down. It was unheard of for Jeonghan to calm down so quickly when he was panicked, but somehow Jisoo’s outrage at the state of his hair, as well as his willingness to help, had soothed Jeonghan. He told Minghao how, when Seungcheol had emerged from the office, he’d hit on Jeonghan. Jeonghan had been hit on a lot, it was an almost daily occurrence. But Seungcheol had made him laugh, and the way he and Jisoo had bantered afterwards, showing their love for each other, not caring who knew, had drawn Jeonghan in.

“It’s funny,” Jeonghan remarked. “The same thing I liked, is what I hate most now.”

He continued, telling Minghao about meeting the two, while shopping for Minghao’s own wedding. He had barely thought of the two before that, but after meeting them at the café, he hadn’t stopped. And he told him of the wedding, how he’d hit the ground afterwards, convinced that he had no chance. Finally, he told his roommate how he’d found hope at the hairdresser’s, after oberhearing Seungkwan and Jisoo’s conversation.

Minghao frowned when Jeonghan had finished. “Why are you so down now? Jisoo said they both liked you, right?”

Jeonghan sighed, and pushed his hands through his hair again. “Yeah, but they love each other.”

“So?” Minghao asked.

“So, they have no need for me,” Jeonghan answered.

Minghao laughed dryly. “Jeonghan, Jisoo almost came in here himself. He was worried, and the way they looked at you when you came in here was painful. They might not need you, but they sure as fuck want you.”

Jeonghan sighed again. “It’s not the same thing.”

Minghao shook his head. “I didn’t need Junhui at first,” he told him. “I didn’t need anyone else but me. But now that I have him, I rely on him, in different ways than I’ve relied on anyone. Get it?”

Jeonghan nodded, but still frowned. “They have each other to rely on,” he pointed out.

“True,” Minghao conceded. “But they’ll learn to rely on you in a different way. I depended on all my old boyfriends in different ways, in the wrong ways in some cases. It just depended on the person.”

Jeonghan nodded, and tried to smile. “Minghao, if Junhui hadn’t gotten there first, I would’ve snatched you up in an instant,” he said.

Junhui cleared his throat, making both Minghao and Jeonghan look up. “You could’ve tried,” he said pointedly.

“How long have you been there?” Minghao asked.

Junhui grinned. “Like two minutes. I heard the end of your sob story, Jeonghan. And I heard you talking about how dependable I am, how much you need me,” he said, smirking at Minghao.

Minghao snorted. “I’ll keep your offer in mind, Jeonghan,” he told them both.

Junhui raised an eyebrow, but didn’t comment. “I came in to tell you that Seungcheol and Jisoo are leaving,” he directed at Jeonghan. “They wanted to say goodbye.” 

Jeonghan took a deep breath, before standing up and leaving the kitchen.

Junhui leant close to Minghao. “I need you too,” he whispered.

Minghao nodded. “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i'm working on the whole junhui/minghao/jeonghan storyline now, and this was written just before it so jeonghan and junhui were actually dating for longer than two months but i wanted to leave this as it was (because i'm the laziest person in the known universe)
> 
> this is also a kind of apology for not posting the junhao earlier. i've been sick (a flare up of my crohn's) and school restarted and my life's really full on right now so i don't have enough energy to write. it will be up at some point i promise.

**Author's Note:**

> the idea for this has been in my head for a while, but i can't say i'm incredibly happy with how it ended out.  
> i swear i wasn't expecting to write in junhao, i couldn't help it i love junhao So Much, and now i kind of want to write a junhao counterpart? i might actually do that, but i'm also trying to finish my Totally Platonic series (junhao centric) and Family, Friendship and Magic (my deanmus fic) so if i do it'll probably get up in a few months


End file.
